25 moments with you
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: What if Alexander Mahone had fallen love with some other girl than Pam? What if he had fall love with Calla Potter girl-who-lived? These are Alex and Calla's top 25 moments with each other staring from first meeting to end of season 4.
1. First meeting

25 moments with you

Summary: What if Alexander Mahone had fallen love with some other girl than Pam? What if he had fall love with Calla Potter girl-who-lived? These are Alex and Calla's top 25 moments with each other staring from first meeting to end of season 4.

I don't own anything (except oc's) and I neither get any money from this.

**First Meeting**

It was hot day in Washington, when newly enlisted solider Alexander Mahone's life changed forever. Alex wasn't most optimistic guy but getting far away his abusive family was something which was worth of being happy. What Alex didn't know he was about me person who was going to change everything…

Alex P.O.V

I was happy I was out of that hell hole or more likely circle of hell. I moved out of that house age of seventeen, but still someone from that hell hole was always in my back mostly it was mother or father and they was drunk all the time.

But now I was far away from them, Ohio was past and Washington was present. I just enlisted myself to military and first time I actually felt that there was hope for me.

I felt good so I decide go to bakery to get coffee and maybe something sweet to eat.

I was just about step inside when some girl hit into my chest and coffee which she was holding fall all over my shirt.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, I can pay laundry bills or even new shirt if that's necessary." She said and I stared at her. I mean I meet a lot pretty girls, but there was only one word to descript to her and it was breathtaking. She had black curly, but little bit messy hair, she was skinny but she had some what athletic built but it was still very femine, she had glasses and most stunning emerald coloured eyes, and pink kissable lips, there I was staring at this random girl, like I was seeing girl or any sort female in first of my life.

"Are you okay?" She asked and looked me worriedly and I notice she had British accent.

"Yes, and you don't need pay my laundry bills you can offer me coffee and we are quits and by the way I'm Alexander Mahone, but Alex is okay too." I say and she nods and gives me most dashing smile and we walk to counter.

"I'm Calla Potter, but Cal or Cals is okay too." She says while we wait in line and we shake each others hands.

Soon we get to counter to make our orders and I ask her drink coffee with me.

Even though it sounds like some crappy movie picking up line, she says yes.

When we talk it feels like we have been know each other forever and it takes long time to talk even though we talk just half an hour.

I learn many things about her, like that she is nurse but she about graduate to be midwife, her favourite colour is green, she moved here from England (I don't ask reasons), her parents are dead, she's only two years younger than me and she all way love and loveable person. Then she notice she is late from work and I notice I'm going to be late too, in first day! And all because this chat with her.

Then it hit me and I yell at her before she leaves "Calla!"

She turns around and gives me that beautiful smile and she asks "What Alex?"

"Would you like go out with me next Friday?" I ask and I stare at her little bit despaired manner.

She walks back to me and write something to me and gives it to me, it's her phone number.

"I love to, so call me and don't lost it. Bye" She says and leaves and I stare at number, maybe I should stumble girls in café's.


	2. first date

First date Alex P.O.V

I was nervous I was going to date with girl who I barely know and I act like some stupid kid, when it comes to her.

But she was different in every possible way, she was kind, beautiful like goddess, smart, helpful, understanding, I could talk hours in phone with her and too good person to be true but still she was true.

I was waiting at her outside of her house and I was getting worried, if she didn't like more than friend and she just goes out with me just some polite manner.

I look around and then I hear door opening and I turn around and if it possible two most unlikely things happens my heart skips many beats and she is even far more beautiful than she already was.

Dress she is wearing is absolutely gorgeous it's red and it fits really well to her, but it's not too showing or vulgar. Her hair is soft curls and she had light make up which showing her emerald coloured eyes even more.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me so dashingly that if she was sun she could burn me down.

"So Alex, always so precise?" She asks happily and I nod. I realise she is looking my car (Nissan Gloria 1982'model) I open door to her and goes in and I jump into driver seat.

"SO do you have a car?" I ask and I mentally slap myself, great I'm going to myself look like real fool when I ask something like that in first thing on our date.

But she burst into laughter (which sounds so beautiful) and she answer "Yes, I have that Cadillac Eldorado year 1953 model over there and that motorcycle (Harley Davidson year 1960 model) next to it."

I look both of them and my jaw possibly is hanging open.

We drive to small Italian restraint which one of my co-workers recommends and we talk about our jobs, our hobbies, she tells me lot about her godson Teddy, who is three now and well tell little bit more about ourselves.

We eat pasta's and after eating we play tourist and we visit most well-know landmarks of Washington it's actually pretty funny just run around city playing that you are truly care free. But it all end up too soon and without noticing we were back her front door.

"I had really good time, thank you Alex." She says and I'm about, ask if we are going to meet again, but I'm stopped by her lips. She gives me small light kiss and I answer almost immediately.

"I think we can see each other, good night Alex." She says and I only answer "Goodnight." Then she walk inside and I stay outside little while smiling goofily and only thing in my head I'm falling this British girl way too fastly.


	3. 3 words and understanding

3 worlds and understanding

Alex P.O.V

Someone once said that people who had just fall in love fight worst manner, well that is true or at least now it feels like it.

Calla and I have finally had our first fight and it all of things it's about our families, I mean who our first fight ca be about our parent's and our families? Her parents are murdered, so how could she understand how it feels grown up in abusive family; after all she is talking with her adoptive family almost daily.

"Who could you understands who I feel you hadn't grown up with some horrible drunks who hate you by all their guts and you weren't, have been abused! You have fucking loving adopt family!" I feel at her and she stares at me with blank face.

She doesn't say anything, but she takes couple deep breaths and she can't hide pain in her eyes. There is deathly silence but then she speaks and I can tell she has hard time to not making her emotions taking control over her. But what she says is something, completely surprising "Who dare you say me something like that! You don't know anything! I wasn't always part of this loving and happy family and I know how abuse feels so don't ever dare me who it feel after all I always carries it with me!"

Then she takes her shirt off and she turns around and I can see her back, it's covered by scars and worlds like worthless freak, un-normal bitch, freak, hoe and die you worthless piece of shit. Then she put her shirt on and she looks at me.

I just stare at her and I'm completely speechless, how somebody could dare hurt her like that? But before I could say anything, she leaves from house and I have to sit down and think all of this shit. She is too good to be hurt like that and she deserve so much more that ugly scars in her back and awful truth is she actually able understand me and first time I have person who could understand me only thing, is that I wish this person wasn't able understand my feelings. Then she comes back she and she sit next to me, but she doesn't say anything but she is much, more calmer by now.

I take her to my embrace and she hugs me.

Then I tell her that I'm sorry and I'm happy that there is someone who understand me, but I'm not happy reasons why she understands me. She says its okay and then it hits me, I take couple deep breath and I let truth come out "I love you."

She looks me at to my eyes and smiles "I love you too, and you are first person who confess it." She says and there is happy and some way awful feeling in my stomach.

It's awful that nobody haven't ever say her that, but I'm happy that there is person who understands me and loves me too.


	4. important question

Asking important question

Alex P.O.V

I have been with Calla Lily Jamie Potter now year and half and in that time I have learn many things, about her she loves kids so much and she wants big family, she snores when she sleeps, her favourite followers are tulips and orchids, her hair is always really messy when she wakes up, she loves it when I hug her, she is really proud about her family, she is a witch, like actual witch with wand and everything, there was little digest but now I'm okay with it, she had dog phobia because her so called aunt, but her godfather help her with her phobia, her best friends are Ron and Hermione who had just got married, she loves reading fantasy books, she is possible only British who loves coffee more than tea and she loves sound of rain because it is relaxing and it helps her sleep, and about sleeping she sleeps way too well, it's almost impossible to wake her up, scar in her head was made by some crazy serial killer back in England and that same man killed her parents, and she loves my voice and way I'm so passionate about my work and her.

Only thing I actually been this excited or passionate is her and her body (Don't tell her that!) And once again I found myself staring at her sleeping figure it so elegant, beautiful that I can't resist it.

But today is special, I'm going to ask thing which is going to change our lives forever. I look at her and I notice she starts wake up. Her sleepy face is so cute and she looks at me tiredly.

"Morning." She says and gives me light kiss.

"Morning, beautiful." I say and I kiss her back most passionate manner and she moans lightly and it turns me, more than anything.

"What?" She asks and looks at me and I smile at her.

"Will you marry me?" I ask, I know this wasn't most romantic proposal but romantic isn't really our style, but this unexpected half-sleepy and calm peaceful thing is more us.

"Yes!" She says and she jumps top of me and I laugh. She kiss me passionate manner but there is lot playfulness and I smirk.

I turn us, I can be top. "Soon you will be mine completely." I say and I know she loves possessive side of me.

"Yes, I'm going to be Mrs Mahone." She says and then I first time understand who good Calla Mahone sounds.

"That sounds good." I say and I kiss her again.


	5. wedding

Wedding

If there was two words describe Molly Weasley nee Perwett they would be motherly and fast. After all when she heard about engagement she started plan our wedding immediately after she heard about it. She was really pleased to hear that we were getting married; she was really old fashioned about living together before getting married. But she even have come second mother to me. Now I really understand what Calla meant when she say Molly is everybody's mother, and then there is Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband and very unlike to most wizards, he is really interested about muggles or my kind non magical people. Then there is they many children Bill working in wizard bank I have meet him twice and he is married to Fleur who is quit beauty and they just had their first child Victoire, then there is Charlie works with dragons and I only meet him once, Percy is their third son, I haven't meet him, but he works for magical ministry, and then there is Fred and George twins, really funny but not really my type, after them is Ron Weasley family youngest son and one of Calla's best friends and last but not least there is Ginny only girl in Weasley family and she is really nice. But if somebody three years back had say to me than in next three years you end up married girl after two years dating, I would say he or she was insane, but now I'm waiting in small crunch, for Calla coming and I never been this nervous.

But then comes and god she looks beautiful her hair is in stylish bun and her wedding dress is simple but there is beautiful details in it ( .  ).

Her godfather walks aisle with her and he gives her hand to me and he nods slightly and I give small nod back.

Then priest start talking but I don't hear the thing I just stare at her beautiful face, but when there comes part where they ask if I want take her to be my wife, I brace up and I tell then they ask if she wants take me to be her husband and she says yes, Then we kiss and there is cheers around room and Weasley twins make some catcalling to us.

Then we from church and we drive small mansion were is after party and Sirius (Calla' godfather) choose place and paid it so I try handle fact that he was really stern about his goddaughter wedding and paying thing… Well anyway our wedding day is amazing, Calla looks beautiful, well tell each other so many times that we love each other, and we eat and drink and dance even though we both are really shitty dancers.

But then our wedding ended and we headed to airport.

"Were we are going?" Calla asked curiously and I smirk. After all she gave me permission to choose our honeymoon resort.

"We are going to at least Mexico." I whisper at her and she smirk at me and gives me passionate kiss, we are going to have hot honeymoon.


	6. Pregnant and Maya Lillian Potter

Pregnant and Maya Lillian Potter-Mahone

Alex P.O.V

Our honeymoon was amazing we visit in Mexico and we visit many others Southern America countries and we learn a lot about mayo culture and magical culture in Latin America.

But now we are back to home and things are different, I'm back to military even though I raise fast manner in there, but as Calla says I'm like rocket I raise fast and I go with boom! But there is something weird in Calla's behaviour… I mean she is sick all the time and she is acting weirdly. First I though it was some bacterial or disease she got in honeymoon, but she didn't want go to see doctor and she is been hiding something for long time now.

I come home and I notice she is sitting in Kitchen I go to sit next to her and she gives me nervous smile.

"Hi, and I'm going to ask straight a way what?" I say and she looks me to eyes and takes couple deep breaths and says "I'm pregnant."

My first reaction is shock and then horror comes to me. What if I'm going to be horrible father, what if I turn my father?  
Its like she was read my mind and she look firmly me to my eyes and says "You are going to be amazing father, even you are scared and worried by now, and don't dare ask me who I know it, I know it because you were amazing boyfriend, because you are amazing husband and you are smart and sweet, and even you are afraid that you might turn like your old man, I can tell that's not going to happen because your good man and you have moral and you want and you can be different, the better man."

I look at her and I can tell she believes every word that she says and she trust me more than anybody. I feel warmness inside me and the baby don't feel that bad thing.

"So I'm going to be daddy?" I ask and she laugh little bit and nods "Yes you are going to be daddy." She says and I put my hand her small belly and I smile wildly.

6 months later…

I never been this nervous in my entire life, not even then when I meet Calla's family or we got married. But now I have to hear all those despaired and painful screams, and wait to see my future daughter.

When her family found out baby there was well strong emotions involved most women's were happy, but Mrs Weasley was so excited like she one who was excepting and she told her children that she wants more grandkids soon, but twins, Ron and Sirius didn't react that greatly, they were about kill me or at least cut my balls off but thank god they came their right mind or at least Calla blackmailed them to leave alone.

But then I hear small scream and its baby scream and first time I see baby girl, my daughter. I can't help but smile she is all mine, mine sweet innocent daughter she has already her mom dark hair.

I never been felled this happy or this complete. I look Calla and she looks at me happily.

We have decided that our baby name already, but we decide she will have our both last name because it was important to Calla that at least one our children has her last name. We decide that Hermione and Neville are going to be our daughter godparents.

I hold my daughter and feel like I was happiest man on earth, I look at Calla who smiles at us and looks both of us with love.

"Maya Lillian Potter-Mahone this is your father and I will love and protect you from all and everything." I whisper at baby and I go to sit next to Calla and we are finally true family


	7. Pregnant again

Pregnant again

Alex P.O.V

In four years my life has changed more than enough, I found girl who I fall love with, I got married, and now I have daughter. After Maya's birth our life has changes a lot, I mean it still fast because of Maya, but it's now much simpler and calmer even though Maya keep us busy, after all she is lively and energetic child.

But god Calla was pissed, (or at least she tried) when Maya's first word was daddy.

Today I was one who picked Maya from playschool. She had made picture of dog and sun. It was pretty good.

When we come home Calla is waiting us, and she is smiling and Maya run hug to her and she start tell about her day even she can't find much words, but Calla listen excitedly and I look at them they seem so cute together.

"Hello sexy." She says and I smirk at her, but I look at Maya who doesn't seem notice anything.

"Well hello beautiful." I say and I kiss at her but then Maya runs into room and it seem that she realize what we are doing and she makes a face and we burst laugh to her face.

Our day is going normal manner until we decide put Maya sleep she is really daddy's girl, she loves helping me, she is always following me and she spent much time with me. Tonight I'm one who reads bedtime story to him. She falls sleep almost immediately and I put book back to bookshelf.

"You are so good with her." I hear Calla's voice and I turn around, and I see her looking at us.

"You are too." I say and I go to hug her. "I have to tell you something." She says and she looks me to eyes, we go to sit in our bed.

"Yes?" I ask worried manner and she is quit and I come now far more worried.

"I'm pregnant… again… with twins." She says and my jaw drops in floor and she laughs my face and then I hug her.

"We are doomed!" I say and she smacks me at shoulder.

"Nah, its good thing." She says and I smile at her.

"Yes it is." I say and then it hits me and I say my thoughts aloud "We need bigger house." Calla burst into laughter and soon we both laugh. It seems that our family is getting bigger and bigger.


	8. Robert James and Eleanor Altaira Mahone

Robert James Mahone & Eleanor Altaira Mahone

Alex P.O.V

If you compare this pregnancy to first one I would say this one has been much easier than first one except Calla's belly is huge but it's natural when you except twins.

But god how excited Weasley twins when they heard we were going to have twins… they were already planning all their tricks to them and I hoped really much that they were boy and girl as they were.

"We still have to decide girl name." I hear Calla's voice and I look at her. How can choose name can be that hard? After it didn't take a long choose our son name Robert James Mahone, we both just liked Robert and James was honour for Calla's father. But girl has causing more than trouble to us.

"How about Eleanor?" I ask and she smiles at me, even she looks amused.

"Eleanor Mahone, sounds good but how about Julia as middle name?" She asks me and I make face to her.

"No it doesn't sound good, what about Caroline or Amber?" I ask and now she makes face to me.

"Hell no, it doesn't sound good when you say it." She says and I think about Eleanor Caroline Mahone or Eleanor Amber Mahone and I have to amide they sounds pretty crappy.

Then Calla picks book about astronomy and stars and reads it, until she finally speaks "How about Altaira?" She asks and I can't hold my laughter.

"Seriously?" I ask and she nods.

"Eleanor Altaira Mahone." I jokily and must amide it doesn't sound bad as it mind sounds.

"Fine if those babies born tomorrow, you can give her middle name Altaira." I say.

Next day…

I'm work and suddenly squadron leader Nelson comes to see me. I look at him weirdly after all he never visit to see me.

"Mahone I got call for hospital, your wife is giving birth you are free to leave, from duty for now." He says and I'm shocked and I nod and thank him.

Soon I sprint to my car and I drive fast as I can to hospital. But when I arrive there my twins are already born.

"Hello daddy, would you say hi to Robert James Mahone and Eleanor Altaira Mahone?" Calla ask playful voice and suddenly my face goes to shocked look I forget the name thing!

But when I see them, my twins it doesn't matter what their middle names are, after all they are here and they are healthy and that's all that matters.


	9. Changes

Change

Calla's P.O.V

I have been waiting Alex to come home, because when he called me he sounded really nervous and worried. He told that something happened and we should talk about it when kids are in bed.

Then finally Alex comes home and he looks really pale and worried, kids think he is sick, but I can tell something is happened.

So when kids are in bed I look at him and I ask "What happened?"

"I'm going to Iraq." Is all he say and it all takes little while to process and them shock hits me, Alex is going war field.

"No." I say weakly and he comes next me in sofa and hugs me.

"It's going to be okay." He says and I got angry.

"No, you can't say it will be okay, you can die and I can't lose you." I yell at him and he stares at me.

"You are right, I can't say it will be okay but I can try my best and I promise to try make home in one peace." Alex says calmly and I look at him in eyes and I know he is honest.

"When you have to leave?" I ask weakly and he looks to floor.

"Next Monday." He whisper and I hit my head to his shoulder.

"Oh, good Christ." I say and he chuckle and I smack at him to shoulder.

"It's not funny!" I say angrily and he answers "No but mostly your reactions to different thing are funny."

After it there is silence until we decide, go to sleep and he puts his arm around me.

"Good night." He says and I just answer him, but I'm more worried than I been long time…


	10. Cameron Sirius Alexander Mahone

Cameron Sirius Alexander Mahone

Calla P.O.V

After Alex left in Iraq life has been much more chaotic, and I'm pregnant again.

Kids have been missing their dad and they cry a lot and I' way too stressed.

Alex and I have been writing letter to each other and some ways its makes, me feel better, but I'm sit fucking worried about him.

I'm substitute to Mary today and I'm last eight months pregnant, yes I know I shouldn't be working but this was really emergency and of course in my just when work shift is about end my contractions starts and next in I know I end from work to patient and this labor is much easier than others which is surprise, but in good way and we have our second son.

He looks a lot like Alex but there is little bit me. I'm just glad that aunt Ginny is baby sitting kids, after all in something she really like Weasley matriarch even though she hates amide it.

I look my new born son and I think about name, I remember that in one of Alex letters he mentions that he likes Cameron.

And then it hit me perfect name…Cameron Sirius Alexander Mahone.

I look at him and I think who is going to be her godmother after all godfather is Alex friend Eric and I think all my friends until I decide Hannah Abbott.

Then kids come to visit and they are so excited about baby bro.

Ginny promise look after until I get back from hospital and I look my son and I think my family and my life, then Cameron falls a sleep and write one new letter to Alex, to tell about little Cameron.


End file.
